nekoatsumefandomcom-20200222-history
Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector/FAQs
FAQs The snow has disappeared for some reason...(ver.1.5.0) The weather in your backyard may sometimes be affected by the climate of the current season in Japan. There will be times where snow will fall, sometimes not. *There is no connection between the real weather and the one in the game. The bulk did not provide discount for me...(ver.1.5.0) In order to get the discount on bulk purchase, you need to tap the Buy Bulk menu with the 15% OFF voucher on it then purchase it there, not by purchasing one by one. I got fish without inputting the daily password. Is this a bug? (iOS) As of iOS 1.2.0 in terms of App Store, you can get fish without inputting the daily password. Can I transfer my old data to my new device? There is no official way to transfer the data successfully yet. We're still researching any possible way, but as the size of the data is rather large, we are not sure when we can resolve the issue. The cats hasn't come since I changed the time on the clock. Neko Atsume is developed to be available even on offline mode, so it synchronizes with the time on your phone. If the time was set to the future, the cats wont visit until the clock on the device reaches the future time that had been set. This problem can be avoided by not starting the application when you are changing the time on the clock. We are attempting to resolve the problem in upcoming updates. The cats has not visited since I Remodel my yard. If you have chosen Remodel, everything except the food left will be tidied up entirely. However once you place your goodies, the Remodel will record the goodies you have left in it before. I don't know the borders from indoors to outdoors... itsumono.png|Classic Style tokonoma.png|Zen Style Wood.png|Rustic Style Modern.png|Modern Style I can't view the pamphlet the cat brought to me... Sometimes one of the cats bring these pamphlets to you on the upper right side of the Menu. This is actually an in-app advertisement so depending on the internet connectivity of your device you might not be able to view it. *Not viewing will not affect your game. I bought Fish and Fish from the shop, but it does not show on the Goodies menu! The Fish shown in the shop menu is simply to exchange the amount of Fish into Gold fish and vice-versa. 10 Gold fish for 250 Silver fish 500 Silver fish for 10 Gold fish Fish Exchange and Gold fish Exchange are not classified as Goodies There was no new goodies after I updated? Updates are divided into major updates that includes new goods and/or new cats, and minor updates with bug fixes. I wonder if this is a glitch/bug? We kindly ask you to try restarting the device. If the problem is still not solved, please contact us on (support-cat@hit-point.co.jp). *Please do not uninstall the application as it will wipe out your save data completely. Please send a mail with the information below included. *The device you are currently using. (e.g. iPhone6/XperiaZ4) *Version of the device. *Version of the application. It should be on the upper left corner of the “Myaw loading”screen during the application start-up. *Please inform us of the detailed symptom. *Other noticeable points. It would be a great help if you could also provide a screenshot. Depending on the inquiries, some might take more time. Thank you for understanding. What does Power Lv. do? Nothing! It's another unique trait the cats have, just like their different personalities. I can't find the Album! Photos of cat you have taken can be viewed from Menu->Catbook->the cat's profile->Album. I want to delete a photo from the Album Select the photo you want to delete. Tap and hold and a window will pop out to confirm whether you want to delete the photo or not. How can in-app purchase be made? In-app purchase of fish can be made from the Shop->Gold fish screen. 50 Gold fish 120 Gold fish 200 Gold fish 300 Gold fish I bought Gold fish but it didn't show on my screen! The "Gold fish" you have purchased may take time to be shown on the game screen. Please wait for a few hours and restart your device, then check the "Buy Gold fish" screen again after confirming your connection to the internet. *It is not necessary to have you purchase it again. Please be careful not to re-purchase. If the amount of the purchased "Gold-fish" is still not updated, we support the recovery of the amount of“Gold fish” you have purchased. In this case, please contact us. - How do I send inquiries about the Application? - About exchange How do I send the daily password? Enable your internet connection, then acquire the Daily Password from Menu->News. You can either tap on the Password shown above the News screen, or input the password manually from Menu->Other->Connect. *The password will not show in offline mode. I cannot input the Daily Password/ error in recognizing Daily Password. Please enter the daily password exactly as shown. (Be careful of unneeded spaces) How do I inquire about the Application? Send an e-mail to support-cat@hit-point.co.jp . Set the subject as Atsume Support, and please provide us with the following information: *The device you are currently using. (e.g.iPhone6/XperiaZ4) *Version of the device. *Version of the application. :It should be on the upper left corner of the “Myaw loading”screen during the application start-up. *Please inform us of the detailed symptom. *Other noticeable points. *A screenshot of the glitch (Optional, but please do provide one if you can) There was no reply to my inquiry... If there was still no reply after you've sent the inquiry more than a few times, the reply might have been filtered as spam, or that the domain is set that it was unable to receive the mail we sent you. Please set your settings to allow hit-point.co.jp, and send us another inquiry. Sources *Neko Atsume Official FAQs